Coûte que Coûte!
by zairoon
Summary: Luffy est sur le point de sauver Ace, mais Garp s'oppose à lui. Les sentiments de Luffy alors qu'il est sur le point de frapper son grand-père. Spoil: Episode480, no pairing.


**Disclaimer :** Tout appartient au grand et incroyable Oda-sensei, même si Luffy sera un jour mon mari !

**Déclaration de MWA:** Youhou ! Ca faisait longtemps, ne ? Bon et bien, je suis dans ma période One Piece, et ça fait déjà plusieurs semaines que j'avais envie d'écrire une fic, sans jamais avoir le courage de me lancer. Enfin voilà le résultat de nombreux débats intérieurs. En espérant que ce petit one-shot vous plaise !

**Spoiler : **Arc Marineford, épisode 480, je sais plus exactement les références niveaux tomes, mes excuses.

* * *

><p><strong>Coûte que coûte !<strong>

**By Zai**

Il y était presque. Encore quelques mètres à franchir.

Tous les pirates alliés lui avaient ouvert un chemin. Crabe-chan –surnom qu'il avait donné au révolutionnaire, Inazuma- était apparu d'il ne savait où, découpant comme toujours le sol comme du vulgaire papier, avant de le lancer violemment dans les airs jusqu'à atteindre l'échafaud. Lui, continuait à courir vers son grand-frère.

« Ace ! J'arrive ! »

C'était vrai. Il arrivait. Encore deux mètres, encore deux petits mètres, et il pourrait gravir le pont de fortune qui occupé maintenant le centre de la place.

Jetant un rapide regard vers sa droite, Luffy remercia Inazuma avant de foncer un peu plus vite vers l'échafaud. Un sourire de soulagement étira ses lèvres alors qu'il courrait un peu plus rapidement sur le pont. Ace serait bientôt à portée.

« Aaaace ! » s'époumona-t-il.

« Luuuffy ! » hurla l'homme à genou sur l'estrade.

Un rire lui échappa alors qu'il continuait à courir. Il y arrivait. Il allait sauver Ace, finalement !

Alors qu'il se rapprochait un peu plus de l'échafaud, il ressentit le choc de la rencontre entre le pont en pierre et quelque chose d'imposant. Ralentissant le pas, il écarquilla les yeux de stupeur en voyant l'homme qui se tenait à présent devant lui. Le héros de la Marine, le Vice-Amiral, Monkey D. Garp. Son grand-père.

« Papi ! » dit-il presque machinalement.

« Luffy ! Si tu veux passer, tu devras d'abord me tuer ! »

Luffy continua d'avancer. Une dizaine de mètres le séparait encore de son grand-père. Les dents serrées, le souffle court, il continuait à courir.

« Papi ! Pousse toi de là, s'il te plaît ! » hurla-t-il au vieil homme.

Celui-ci ne bougea cependant pas. Pesant de tout son poids sur le pont instable, les poings serrés, il fixait rageusement l'adolescent.

« Luuuuffy ! Mugiwara no…Luffy ! » s'écria-t-il. « Je te l'ai déjà dit ! Si tu veux passer, tu devras d'abord me tuer ! »

Etait-il sérieux ? Son grand-père exigeait-t-il vraiment qu'il l'achève avant de pouvoir libérer Ace ? … De rage, Luffy se mordit la lèvre inférieure, continuant à réduire la distance entre le vieil homme et lui. _Papi…_

Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, des images de son enfance refirent tout à coup surface. Il se revoyait à l'âge de six ou sept ans, se battant dans la forêt contre d'horribles singes boxeurs, sous les yeux exaspérés de son grand-père.

_« Aïe ! Enfoirés ! »_

_Se relevant, le petit Luffy courut vers son grand-père. _

_« Papi ! Pourquoi est-ce que je dois me battre avec ces gus là ? » _

_« C'est un entraînement ! » _

_« Un entraînement ? Ca me donne juste la dalle, et je veux plus me faire frapper ! » fit le petit garçon, la mine boudeuse._

_« Pleurniche pas ! Tu deviendras le plus fort de tous les Marines ! » lui avait alors répondu Garp._

_« Je ne deviendrais pas un Marine, mais un Pirate ! »_

Luffy se souvenait encore du terrible coup qu'il s'était alors pris de la part de Garp. Les coups de son grand-père lui avait toujours fait un mal de chien, qu'il soit petit ou grand d'ailleurs. Il n'avait toujours pas oublié le violent coup de poing qu'il avait reçu à Water Seven lorsque son grand-père était venu lui rendre une visite de courtoisie.

Continuant à courir, il baissa un court instant sa tête, fermant les yeux tandis qu'un autre souvenir l'envahissait. Encore et toujours son enfance.

_Endormi sur le dos de son grand-père, un bout de coton dans le nez et un pansement sur le front, le ventre de Luffy se mit soudainement à gargouiller._

_« Même si tu es complètement épuisé et que tu dors, ton estomac est en pleine forme comme toujours » dit Garp en tournant légèrement la tête pour voir son petit-fils la bave aux lèvres._

_Reportant son regard devant lui, il resserra un peu plus sa prise sur le petit corps accroché à son dos, secouant la tête de gauche à droite comme pour chasser une pensée idiote._

_« Un grand-père aussi effrayant que moi… Tu dois sans doute me haïr » continua-t-il, pensant son petit-fils toujours endormi. _

_Celui-ci entrouvrit légèrement les yeux, écoutant sans bouger les paroles de son grand-père. _

_« Mais tu sais, Luffy, si je te fais subir un entraînement aussi dur pour que tu deviennes un Marine… C'est que je ne veux pas que tu t'éloignes du droit chemin. C'est mon vœu le plus cher » _

_Un Marine ? Lui voulait devenir Pirate, pas Marine... Mieux encore, il voulait devenir le Seigneur des Pirates. Sentant le sommeil le gagner à nouveau, le petit Luffy agrippa la chemise de son grand-père, avant de la serrer avec ses petits poings. _

_« Papi… » murmura-t-il, fermant les yeux. _

Il ne le haïssait pas. Il ne l'avait jamais haï. Malgré les situations extrêmes dans lesquelles il l'avait mis, malgré les nombreux coups de poings qu'il avait subis, Luffy aimait son grand-père. Mais il aimait aussi Ace. C'est pourquoi l'adolescent releva la tête et fixa le vieil homme qui n'était maintenant plus qu'à trois mètres de lui. Il ne pouvait cependant pas le tuer, pas son grand-père.

« Je peux pas, Papi ! Pousse-toi de là ! »

« Si tu ne peux pas, Ace mourra ! »

« Je veux pas ! » hurla-t-il alors.

« Tu peux dire 'je veux pas' tant que tu veux ! Je n'aurais aucune pitié ! » s'écria Garp. Le vieil homme resserra un peu plus ses poings. « Luffy ! Je te vois… comme mon ennemi ! »

Plus qu'un mètre, et il serait à hauteur de son grand-père. Ce dernier semblait toujours furieux. Le poing droit levé, il était déjà prêt à frapper. Luffy serra un peu plus les dents, désespéré par la situation. Il ne voulait pas. Il ne pouvait pas. Mais il n'avait pas le choix, n'est-ce pas ? Il devait sauver Ace, coûte que coûte. Ravalant ses larmes, il se prépara à attaquer. Plus que quelques centimètres le séparaient de son grand-père.

« Gear Second! » Le coup partit et frappa de plein fouet le menton du Vice-Amiral. Luffy continua son ascension vers son grand-frère.

« Aaaaaaace ! » hurla-t-il, enragé. Il devait le sauver. Il allait le sauver… coûte que coûte.

**Owari.**

* * *

><p><strong>NdZ :<strong> Pour ceux/celles qui ont vu/lu le manga, je suppose que c'est du déjà-vu. Mais je voulais absolument partager mon ressenti sur ce passage précis. Je pense qu'il est plus fort en émotions dans l'anime que le manga, de part les flashbacks, qui m'ont complètement remuée. Je voulais juste qu'on ressente l'amour que Luffy a pour Garp et Ace, et vice-versa, sans trop massacrer la véritable histoire en elle-même. J'espère avoir réussi.

L'OS en lui-même est très court je sais, mais je ne crois pas qu'il faille écrire beaucoup sur le sujet, donc voilà. Aussi, j'ai pour projet d'écrire d'autres fics sur OP - bien que mon style soit complètement rouillé- donc matta ne ! =)


End file.
